Las palabras mágicas de San Valentín
by kyosha012
Summary: San Valentín. El día de los enamorados, los chocolates y las parejas felices merodeando por las calles. De una u otra forma, la fiebre rosada siempre atrae sentimientos especiales. [AU. Okita x Kagura]
1. Primera pregunta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1-** Kagura, quien está registrada en una página llamada "yorozuya. com" —que es una especie de "yahoo respuestas"—, abre un nuevo tema en el sitio para realizar una pregunta y esperar a que los usuarios le respondan.

**2-** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

Este especial de San Valentín viene de un fic anterior que hice llamado "Regalo de navidad para un sádico", el cual a su vez proviene de otro fic titulado "Un año diferente"; pero traté de ambientarlo de tal manera que cualquiera pudiera leerlo.

* * *

**Las palabras mágicas de San Valentín: Primera parte.**

* * *

Sasaharu35 pregunta:

Como todo animal herido que regresa a su hogar, para refugiarse y guardar reposo, yo vuelvo una vez más a este queridísimo sitio web. No es que esté herida ni nada, pero sí necesito consejo.

Para las personas que aún no me conocen, les cuento que me llamo Kagura (algún día me crearé otra cuenta, bajo otro _nickname,_ y me olvidaré de mencionar mi verdadero nombre), tengo diecisiete años, estoy en pareja con un sádico llamado Sougo Okita y hace poco he tenido la oportunidad —o la desgracia— de pasar las fiestas con _él._

Lo que me trae nuevamente a esta página, son los hechos que han ocurrido después de esa maldita navidad que pasó conmigo. Verán, desde ese día, en el que tuve un estúpido sueño en el que _él_ se me confesaba de la peor manera, no dejo de pensar en ello.

Muchas personas han respondido a mi anterior pregunta, asegurándome que "eso" aún era demasiado pronto, y si lo llegaba a decir, yo tendría que salir con la verdad y decirle lo que sentía. Bien… les diré que no pasó nada de eso. Esperé durante muchos días, semanas y nada. Ni se acercó a una confesión de ese estilo. Creí que lo haría en varias ocasiones pero no fue así. Por algún motivo me sentí decepcionada, quizás porque me he estado preparando para ese momento, pero ya no importa.

La cuestión es que se acerca el día de los corazones flotantes y los mensos acaramelados que se pasean idiotizados por las calles. Horrible ocasión. Jamás pensé que algún día tendría que vivir esa experiencia, pero supongo que será la primera de muchas.

Traté de actuar lo más normal que pude. No hice comentarios al respecto, no planifiqué nada para ese día y tampoco hablamos acerca del tema. Dudo que _él_ no haya oído o desconociera sobre la festividad que se acercaba, pero yo me mantuve en lo mío, como si nada estuviese pasando.

No faltaron las incómodas y escandalosas preguntas de mis tontas compañeras acerca de nuestros planes para ese día. Siempre contesté con un "¿qué demonios les importa?", pero por alguna razón, eso no parecía ahuyentarlas. Sospecho que, por el tono que usaron, solo se estaban burlando de mí. Así que supongo que no importaba mucho la respuesta que diera, daba igual porque no querían oírla. Sin embargo, no fui la única perseguida con preguntontas; a _él,_ lo arrinconaban cada vez que tenían ocasión. Y, a pesar de que saben que ya está en pareja, lo siguen acosando como si yo no existiera.

Después de casi dos meses, aquello comenzó a fastidiarme. Yuko y las otras arrastradas de sus seguidoras, se empeñaban aún en querer conquistarlo, invitándolo a salir, a pasear y a no sé qué más. Supongo que _él_ las habrá rechazado en cada ocasión, porque siempre volvían al día siguiente con algún pretexto barato para acercarse a _él._ Incluso, semanas antes de "tal fecha", le dedicaron decenas de cartas rosas y perfumadas, con algunos bombones y dulces. _Él _se quedaba con los últimos, pero desechaba lo primero. Nunca lo he visto recogiendo alguna carta o tratar de leerla siquiera. Solo husmeaba si en algún paquete había algo comestible.

—¿De cuáles quieres, china? ¿Hay de menta, frutilla, almendras y maní?

—El de almendras —le respondí en el receso, cuando nos sentamos bajo un árbol a comer todas las cosas que le habían dejado ese día—. Por cierto, me pregunto cuándo dejarán de regalarte todos estos dulces y… esas cartas. ¿Acaso no te molesta?

—No, si vienen con algo rico. No me importa lo demás.

Murmuré un "idiota" que imagino, _él_ pudo oír perfectamente.

—¿No me digas que estás celosa?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Todos los días te dejan algo nuevo en el casillero. Incluso le han adherido un canastito para que pudieran poner ahí todas esas ñoñerías. No, ¿por qué debería estar molesta o incómoda o con ganas de asesinar a esas malditas perras?

No sé cómo habrá sido el tono de mi voz o si había algún mono bailando atrás mío, pero de repente, el _idiota_ se echó a reír con ganas. Lo miré con enfado, casi con odio.

—Eres muy bonita cuando te pones celosa.

—Bah, no son celos, imbécil. Simplemente es molestia o más bien, incomodidad. Sí, esa es la palabra. Imagina que a mí me regalasen cosas todos los días, ¿eso te agradaría?

—No me importaría si me convidaras. Además, ¿quién te enviaría dulces a ti? Tus amigas cuando mucho, pero ninguno de los chicos querría… —No terminé de escuchar las estupideces que me decía, le tiré los bombones que me estaba comiendo (le escupí los que tenía en la boca también) y me largué a toda prisa. Creí que me seguiría hasta que no lo disculpara o algo así. Incluso sentí unos pasos detrás mío. Pero cuando volteé, dispuesta a gritarle, no lo hallé por ningún sitio. Sólo vi a un estudiante que corría hacia la biblioteca (Dios, ¿quién corre hacia ese lugar? Seguramente habrá querido ir al baño, sí. No hay otra explicación).

También me sentí decepcionada por eso. ¿Por qué no vino corriendo detrás de mí? Fue algo raro.

Cuando regresamos al salón, actuó como si nada, y también cuando me acompañó a casa, al término del día escolar.

—No te molesta si te dejo aquí, ¿cierto? —me preguntó en una esquina, a tres calles de mi casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

—A… un lugar, tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana vendré por ti, lo prometo.

—Está bien —acordé, dudando un poco. Se despidió tan rápido, que apenas posó sus labios sobre mí cuando se fue.

(…)

—No seas tonta. Quizás está preparando algo para el día de San Valentín —me animó Soyo, cuando vino a casa ese día y se lo conté.

—No. ¿Tú crees? _Él_ no es de ese tipo, de los románticos.

—Discúlpame, amiga, pero un chico que hasta organizó una falsa apuesta, sólo para que pudiera besarte, no es un chico cualquiera. ¡Es el más romántico de todos! —Mi amiga está loca—. Seguro está planeando algo, ya lo verás.

—No creo sea posible, ni siquiera hablamos de eso o lo menciona…

—Por eso mismo, _él_ hace como que si no le importa y luego ¡zas! Ese día te sorprende con flores y regalos y muchos chocolates. —Por la forma en que hablaba, parecía que ella era la más emocionada con el tema. —Y seguro que está preparando el terreno para "algo" especial.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. No mostró indicios de…

—¡Porque estuvo esperando para este día! Dime si no es lo más lógico—. Admito que Soyo a veces parece una loca romántica, pero en esta ocasión, su teoría tenía sentido.

—Y… y ¿qué haré si eso pasa? Yo… no quiero lastimarlo, es decir, lo he hecho muchas veces pero, ¿qué pasará cuando yo no le dé la respuesta que _él_ busca?

—Pues, sólo le dices que necesitas más tiempo. _Él_ entenderá. —No había caso, ella era como un árbol de navidad: reluciente y relampagueante. Su cara se iluminaba con la sola idea de una cena a la luz de las velas, una cita por el parque o un paseo al atardecer.

Desde que se había puesto a salir con Jhony, ya no era la misma. Siempre pensaba en corazones, soñaba despierta y creía que todo era perfecto. Era obvio que ella estaba prendida del pellejo de ese fracasado, y creo que es evidente que él también del de ella. Así que no es sorpresa imaginarse que los dos estarían esperando ese tonto día para declararse su amor incondicional, y todas esas estupideces que hacen las parejas para esa fecha. Lo que no me entraba en la cabeza, era el hecho de que yo también tendría altas probabilidades de vivir aquel vergonzoso momento. Qué aterrador.

Pero aún así, traté de hacer mi parte en esas ridículas celebraciones, y quise preparar un chocolate para ese _inepto._ Por eso le pedí a Soyo me acompañara a una tienda y, juntas, hiciéramos las compras necesarias.

—¿Para qué tanto? ¿Acaso vas a dárselo a todo el salón? —pregunté, al ver las muchas bolsas que cargaba en su canastito y que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier instante.

—En realidad, será todo para Jhony.

—Pero… ¿no te parece que estas llevando demasiado?

—No, para nada. Sé que le gustarán mucho y querrá comerse todos.

Bien, desde día, tomé la sabia decisión de alejarme de ella hasta que pasara toda la conmoción de la festividad; porque en verdad, se ve que le estaba empezando a afectar más de lo que parecía. Hasta caminaba dando pequeños saltitos. Juro que la gente comenzó a mirarnos feo cuando fuimos a pagar por las cosas. De hecho la cajera misma me preguntó si mi amiga tenía algún problema o estaba enferma. Incluso oí que los demás clientes, que estaban haciendo fila detrás de nosotras, la acusaban de tener _Parkinson_ o convulsiones. Y todo porque me comentó, emocionada, las muchas variedades que tenía pensado hacer.

Cuando llegué a casa, después de buscar alguna excusa para desprenderme de Soyo y no terminar contagiándome de la fiebre _rosada_, Gin miró atentamente la bolsa que traía en una mano.

—No me digas que estás pensando en hacer chocolates —fue lo que dijo al reconocer el contenido, ya que la bolsa resultaba muy transparente—. ¿Y cómo por qué ocurre este milagro? Jamás has podido preparar bien algo. Ni siquiera tus asquerosos intentos de comida… —Por supuesto que no lo dejé terminar su querido sarcasmo. Le di en la cabeza con un paquete de cacao. Por suerte no era lo suficientemente liviano como para hacerle sangrar la nariz. Si hubiera tomado la bolsa de azúcar, quizás se la hubiese fracturado.

—¡Cállate! Ya verás que saldrá rico. Será especialmente delicioso.

—Pues no te creo —me dijo, tratando de detener el sangrado—. ¿Por qué no practicas un poco antes de envenenar a tu novio?

—No lo necesito, sé qué…

—Toma el consejo de un sabio hombre, que aboga por la salud de los hombres indefensos que han sido intoxicados durante generaciones y… —Otro pequeño golpecito lo hizo callar, esta vez fue con una pequeña botellita de esencia de vainilla, que le fue a dar en la frente.

Satisfecha con hacer silenciar a mi tutor, me fui a mi cuarto y durante horas pensé que su consejo no era tan mala idea. Es decir, nunca había hecho algo como aquello. Sólo me limitaba a comprar alguna pequeña barrita, con algo de gusto, para Gin y Shinpachi en esas ocasiones. Me reservaba enteramente el resto de las delicias para mí y sólo para mí. Así que busqué las mejores recetas que encontré en _Internet_ y, al día siguiente, comencé con los preparativos.

Tarde más de cinco horas en terminar mi primer intento, lo cual… resultó ser un fracaso total.

—No entiendo qué salió mal. Seguí todo al pie de la letra, tal como dice aquí —me quejaba en voz alta, y miraba una y otra vez la pantalla de mi celular.

—Quizás le pusiste algo de más. ¿Se te cayó algo mientras estabas preparando las cosas? —me preguntó Gin, parado al lado de la cocina.

Me quedé pensado un largo rato y luego me acordé de algo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Un tazón de pimienta se me resbaló y se vertió cuando agregué el cacao. Quise compensarlo, poniéndole un tarro de sal, pero como vi que me había pasado un poco, le añadí algo de ají.

Me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza en cuanto terminé de contarle. Me dolió mucho.

—¡Tonta! ¿Cómo vas a ponerle todas esas cosas? Con razón tiene un sabor de muerte. Si le das eso al chico, lo enviarás directo a la tumba.

—Va, no estaba tan mal, Gin-chan. Exageras.

—No, te aseguro que no. Sólo limítate a seguir la receta, ¿quieres?

Miré casi con pena a mi pobre barra deformada (sí, ni siquiera le había dado la forma apropiada, soy un desastre).

Al día siguiente lo intenté de nuevo pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. ¡Y esta vez sí seguí bien la receta! No sé cómo es que me fue tan mal esa vez.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y comprarle alguna estupidez en una tienda, cuando de repente vi a Tama-san, a punto de entrar a su casa. Ahí mismo, desde la ventana de la cocina, le grité que la necesitaba y que me esperara. Bajé a toda prisa, junto a ella, y le expliqué mi ridícula situación. "Pues es muy fácil de hacer" me dijo ella con una sonrisa, muy alegremente. Por fortuna, estuvo dispuesta a querer ayudarme con los preparativos para el bendito chocolate. Sólo hubo un pequeño pero importante inconveniente: no tenía moldes para poder colocar la mezcla. Qué frustración. Pensé en usar los de ella, pero me dijo que un animal gigante y blanco, se los había abollado cuando dejó un pastel, cerca de la ventana.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Si le pido dinero a Gin-chan, me sacará a patadas de allí.

—Pídele un préstamo al señor Kondo, seguro que si le explicas la situación…

—¡Sí! Eso es, Tama-san. Él podrá ayudarme.

No fue difícil convencer al gorila para que me diera la _lana,_ simplemente le dije que era para regalárselo a su querido "hijo" y eso bastó para que quisiera ayudarme. Incluso nos recomendó una tienda cerca de allí, para que pudiéramos hacer las compras. De haber habido el motivo por el cual nos sugirió ese lugar, en específico, jamás hubiera ido. Por desgracia sí fui, con la querida Tama-san, y me llevé una grata sorpresa al encontrarme con Otae, trabajando como cajera del local.

Ya se imaginarán cómo habrán sido las cosas. Él estuvo todo el día persiguiendo a la "dulce" mujer. Y ella se tuvo que cambiar de puesto varias veces, para evitarlo, pero él la seguía para todos lados. No estaría mal si dijera que los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que llevárselo, por molestar a las empleadas. Pero en vez de eso, fueron los paramédicos los que tuvieron que venir a buscar al pobre Kondo, por todas las heridas que le había ocasionado la _hermana._ Lo hizo papilla para lombrices, debieron ver cómo lo apaleaba.

Por fortuna, conseguimos lo que habíamos ido a buscar, y nos retiramos poco antes de que viniera la ambulancia.

Con los moldes en nuestro poder, no hubo nada que nos detuviera para hacer los chocolates. Con orgullo, puedo decir que salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Hice de varios motivos: unos con forma de corazón, estrellas y maqueños. También hice muchos con apariencia de cuchillos, guadañas, espadas y mi favorito, uno con forma de lobo, que se parecía mucho a Sadaharu. (Fue una fortuna que esa tienda tuviera tal variedad de moldes).

Creo que jamás he hecho algo más perfecto e idóneo para _él._ Incluso Gin me dijo que nos habían salido muy ricos. Yo esperaba que aquél _zoquete_ dijera lo mismo también.

(…)

Faltando una semana, y un poco más, para "el día", comencé a notar comportamientos extraños en el _sádico._ Ya casi no pasaba por mí en la mañana, para que fuéramos juntos al colegio, ni tampoco me acompañaba hasta la puerta de mi casa. Anteriormente, insistía hasta el cansancio, para subir, comer algunas galletas y tomar un poco de café (o a veces simplemente entraba a la casa, como si fuera la suya). Pero desde hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Había ocasiones, incluso, en que rezongaba cuando tenía que acompañarme, y me dejaba a un par de calles, para que llegara sola a casa.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, es tan romántico.

—¿De qué hablas, Soyo? Cada vez se aleja más y más de mí. ¿Para esto me pidió que fuera su novia, para abandonarme luego? No, esto así no va. Mañana terminaré con _él _ de inmediato y…

—¡No! —gritó de repente mi amiga—. No lo hagas, ni lo sueñes. Está preparando algo para ti, es obvio.

—¿Qué? No estés bromeando. ¿De qué forma puede estar organizando algo si casi no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Por eso mismo. No puede porque está en proyecto de algo. Seguro que te sorprenderá con un regalo enorme. Un peluche del tamaño de una casa, o quizás un pony de verdad, o… ¡Ya sé! Un chocolate gigante.

—Que no, Soyo. No puede ser nada de eso, si en el día de San Valentín, somos las chicas las que le regalamos un dulce al chico. No tiene sentido que _él_… Un momento, quizás tengas razón. Quizás sí esté preparando algo. Recuerdo que un día me dijo que tenía algunas cosas importantes que atender, y por eso no me podía acompañar a casa.

Me quedé pensando un largo rato. Aquella idea parecía bastante posible. Me imaginaba que me regalaría alguna especie de camión en miniatura, que pudiera ser comestible.

—¡Ya sé! Un pony de chocolate. Eso es lo que te va a regalar —interrumpió ella, mis pensamientos acerca del regalo.

—Oh, sí. Tiene sentido. He querido un pony desde que lo vi en la televisión. Y en navidad, sólo me dio uno de peluche. Quizás ahora me uno hecho de chocolate. ¡Sí! —Admito que la idea de algo tan grande y hecho tan dulcemente, me entusiasmó mucho.

—¿Y por qué no, una caja de chocolate?

—¿Una caja?

—Sí, para que pueda meter más chocolate adentro.

—Pero si ese es el caso, podría comprarme una televisión de chocolate, y que adentro lo rellene con caramelos y chicles.

—O un espejo de chocolate.

—O una figura de sirena con tu cara, hecha de chocolate.

—¿Pero por qué una sirena?

—¿No te gustan?

—No, están mejores los leones.

—¿Un león con tu cara?

—¡Seeee! Quedaré hermosa con ese cuerpo, ¿no crees?

—Pues, si a ti te gusta, todo está permitido. _Él_ tiene que regalarte lo que a ti te guste.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabrá?

—Debes decirle, no hay de otra forma. Pero ojo, tiene que algo sutil, ¿eh? Que no se dé cuenta de que tú ya lo sabes.

—Vale, vale. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Sí. Señoritas y señoritos, zorras y mujeriegos; así es como nos pasamos todo un fin de semana, soñando con lo que aquél _idiota_ quería regalarme. Lo más extraño de todo, era que mi amiga no quería hablarme acerca de sus expectativas. No nombró a Jhony ni una sola vez, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás ya sabía lo él le regalaría. O quizás no le daría nada y era ella la que quería sorprenderlo. Era obvio que, por lo menos, esto último sí planeaba hacer, pues siempre la veía comprando cosas nuevas y cargando algún trozo de chocolate que ella había hecho. Tuve la oportunidad de probarlos y sabían tan bien, que me daban el impulso de ir a su casa y comérmelos todos (tranquilos, no lo hice. No pienso dejar a mi amiga sin sus regalos para ese estúpido).

Aún con esas sospechas formuladas por Soyo, prometían tener bastante sentido, me sorprendió que el fin de semana siguiente no hubiera ido a mi casa a visitarme. Generalmente siempre iba a la mañana temprano, para despertarme con un balde de agua fría. O como mucho, venía al mediodía para comer con Gin y conmigo. Pero con ése, ya había sido el segundo fin de semana que no se aparecía por allí, y tampoco me mandaba ningún mensaje. Con eso, la teoría del pony de chocolate, de la sirena, de la caja y la televisión, se iban disminuyendo mucho.

Aún así, traté de darle aquellas pistas, tal cual como lo había acordado con Soyo.

—_Sádico,_ tengo algo que decirte —lo enfrenté en el almuerzo, un lunes.

—Sí, dime —contestó, dándole mordidas a mi comida, que se había tomado la molestia de robarme.

—Pues… yo…

—Ajá —murmuró, atragantándose con el emparedado que tenía en las manos.

—Es que… Bueno, mira, no me gustan las sirenas; me gustan más los leones. —Me miró sorprendido. Por un momento temí que todo el tema de la sorpresa se hubiera echado a perder.

—Ah, qué bien. Es bueno saberlo, aunque no sé de qué hablas. —Buena señal. Soyo me había dicho que si se hacía el tonto, entonces significaba que todo seguía en pie y que era parte de su plan. —¿Algo más? —Sonreí, Soyo estaba en lo cierto, ese maldito idiota estaba queriendo sorprenderme.

—Y que si dices algo que usualmente no lo dices y lo quieres decir en ese momento, y yo no te digo lo mismo, no significa que no esté de acuerdo. Es decir, que las cosas necesitan un pasajero, ¿me entiendes? —Me miró con mucha sorpresa, creo que no me expresé muy bien.

—¿Qué? —La cara de confundido que puso, fue muy graciosa.

—Nada. Solo… di lo que quieras, lo que sientas. Con toda libertad. No es que yo diga lo mismo, quizás lo haga, digo, quizás NO lo haga; pero eso no es lo importante. Eso no quiere decir que…

—Ya, ya, china, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando pero sí. Tú has de cuenta que sí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? —Esta vez, la sorprendida era yo. —Bueno, está bien. Es que…

—Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Te veré en el salón.

No recuerdo bien si se despidió, si me palmeó en una mejilla, como siempre solía hacer, o si solo dijo "hasta pronto". Sólo sé que yo me quedé como _de piedra._ Allí, sentada bajo el árbol en donde siempre íbamos. Me imaginaba su reacción, su cara y las palabras que usaría. _"Ojalá no se ponga tan mal cuando yo no le pueda decir lo mismo", _pensé.

Únicamente salí de mi trance cuando sonó el timbre y tuve que acudir a clases de nuevo. Cuando llegué, no lo encontré allí, en su asiento. Recién al final de la última hora, se apareció gateando para que Zura no notara que había llegado tarde. Vi la mirada cómplice que dedicó Soyo y al instante me ruboricé.

(…)

Toda esa semana transcurrió igual: _él_ ignorándome y yo sola, en la mayoría de los recesos y hasta en el almuerzo.

Bien, pasaré a contar directamente lo que pasó _ese día: _Como era un viernes, teníamos clases normalmente. Como era de esperarse, el _canastito_ del casillero de _él_, estaba repleto de cartas y dulces de todo tipo. Me sentí estúpida ante la idea de que yo sería una más de ese montón de ilusas, en obsequiar una golosina al chico que le gusta. A simple vista, a mí me sonaba algo tonto. Pero me consolé al imaginarme que _él_ también debería sentirse igual, y seguramente estaría planeando algo para la tarde.

—¿Y? —fue lo primero que me dijo, en cuanto me vio.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté, con aire desentendido.

—Mi chocolate, ¿dónde está?

—¿Cómo sabes que te iba a dar uno?

—Eres muy predecible, _china._ Era obvio que me ibas a regalar uno. ¿Dónde está?

Me sorprendió con aquella especulación, no había forma de que lo supiera. Habíamos estado tan distantes en esos días, que me resultaba una cosa imposible de creer.

—Cómete las porquerías que te han dejado primero, y luego te daré el mío.

—Ahhh, quieres que pruebe algo verdaderamente rico antes de ir a parar en el hospital, ¿cierto? Me parece buena idea.

—¡¿Qué dices, idiota?! Para tu información, Tama-san me ayudó a hacerlo. Hasta Gin-chan dijo que estaba rico…

—¿Y no vomitó después de eso? —Puso cara de asombro; actuado, por supuesto—. Vaya, pero qué valiente es. Seguramente no lo hizo enfrente tuyo y por eso… —No me molesté en dejarlo terminar de hablar, le estampé una mesa que tenía cerca en la cara. El rojo de su sangre combinó muy bien con los listones de todas las chicas del salón, y con el color de las cajas, que habían dejado sobre su pupitre.

Sin decir más nada, di la vuelta y salí del salón, enojada. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? Después de lo mucho que me costó hacer esos estúpidos chocolates. Desde luego, pensé que era alguien sin sentimientos. Estuve un largo rato maldiciéndolo afuera (en voz alta), hasta que Tsuki-chan me obligó a entrar, para empezar la clase.

Por esta burla lo ignoré todo el día. Sin embargo, _él_ parecía divertido con todo aquello. Me sonreía cada vez que lo miraba, y estiraba el brazo, exigiéndome que le entregara el dulce. Una y otra vez me negué firmemente. Quería hacerlo sufrir un largo rato, antes de hacerle probar la delicia que había hecho.

—Luego —fue lo que le repetía cada cinco minutos, cuando _él_ volvía a insistir.

Finalmente se cansó de esperarme cuando llegó el almuerzo. Me suplicaba, me zamarreaba, hasta me revisaba los bolsillos, tratando de encontrarlo. Pero yo seguía firme en mi negativa. Prefería que todo sucediera después de clases.

Mientras tanto, durante todo el día, _él_ estuvo recibiendo más y más golosinas. Siempre de las mismas personas: esas arrastradas y su "reina". Uno tras otro, fue recolectando los paquetitos con dibujos y envoltorios coloridos. Según mi opinión, todos eran ridículos y horribles. Supongo que _él _también lo habrá pensado, porque no abrió ni uno solo en todo el día.

—Quiero que el tuyo sea el primero —me dijo, cuando le pregunté acerca de eso.

—Pues no será sino hasta el final de las clases, ¿me oíste?

—¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Porque… porque así lo quiero yo.

—De acuerdo, mezquina.

Bueno, les contaré que cuando llegó el fin de las clases de ese día, me desilusioné bastante. Todas esas estupideces que Soyo y yo pensábamos, no ocurrieron de esa manera. Para empezar, _él_ no me trajo ni una sola cosa que fuera dulce y comestible. Ya se me hacía raro que me quisiera dar un pony de chocolate. Me sentí tonta por haber creído que podría suceder. Incluso pensé muy seriamente, en abofetear a Soyo en cuanto la viera de nuevo, ella fue la que me metió esas ideas en la cabeza. Por eso no me importó demasiado que no me trajera nada, ni tampoco el hecho de que _él _sólo me hubiera invitado a ir a la plaza, para que pudiera darle el chocolate. Ya tenía previsto que aquello podría ocurrir. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue saber que _él_… prácticamente no pensó en nada. Es decir… bueno, ustedes saben, yo estaba esperando algo. Una cosa en especial. Aquello que se dicen las parejas. Juro que pensé que me lo diría pero no. Nada como eso salió de sus labios. Lo único que dijo, ni bien llegamos a la plaza, fue que quería su muy ansiado chocolate.

—Vamos, quiero saber si termino en el hospital o todavía podré seguir viviendo unos años más.

Lo miré con rencor, conteniéndome de golpearlo hasta dejarlo desmayado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿No tienes miedo de que le haya puesto veneno para ratas?

—¿Y por qué harías eso?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿De qué otra forma se puede matar a un roedor molesto?

Luego, fue _él_ el que parecía enfadado.

—Qué mala eres. ¿Por qué tratas de asesinarme?

Justo en ese momento, una pareja pasó delante de nosotros. Estaban tan melosos y acaramelados, que casi les vomito en los zapatos. No lo hice sólo porque pude reconocerlos a tiempo. Eran Soyo y el tal Jhony. Ella iba cargando un ramo de rosas rojas en un brazo, y un gran oso de peluche en el otro. Jhony, por su parte, llevaba decenas y decenas de cajas, bolsitas y todo tipo de chocolates en un canastito de mimbre, todo adornado, por supuesto.

—Vaya, ellos sí que se la pasan bien, ¿eh? —soltó _él, _al verlos así.

—Sí, bueno. Qué más da, ella estuvo mucho tiempo preparándose para este día. Supongo que se debe a que es su primer San Valentín juntos. —_Él _asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada—. Bueno, ¿vas a invitarme a salir a algún sitio, o no?

—¿Yo? Creí que tú lo harías.

—¿Y eso como por qué?

—Pues… estuviste extraña toda la semana y…

—Mira quién habla. Eras tú el ya casi no pasaba a buscarme, el que casi no me acompañaba a casa y el que no quería almorzar conmigo. ¿Y me dices que la extraña soy yo?

—Creí que querías espacio para planear tus cosas —me decía confundido. Su cara mostraba signos de duda y algo más que no pude saber con precisión.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas expectativas sobre mí?

—Vaya, caí en la trampa de esas $%&*. Yuko y las otras me dijeron que estabas planeando algo para hoy. Qué tonto, no debí haberlas escuchado.

—Qué extraño, Soyo especuló que el _planeador_ serías tú. Bueno, ni modo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé, dime tú.

Bueno, como verán, nuestra salida tuvo que ser algo improvisada, puesto que ninguno de los dos había pensado en hacer algo para ese día. Les diré que nuestro San tonto Valentín, la pasamos jugando a los videos juegos en una tienda. Luego hicimos una carrera de velocidad, en la que casi derribamos a alguien en el camino. Y por último fuimos a parar a otra plaza más lejana. Era bastante bonita. Incluso tenía un pequeño toldo en el centro. Ese lugar era como de película, el sitio perfecto para montar una escena; realmente hermoso.

Creí que en esa ocasión sucedería algo, de verdad lo creí.

Paseamos un poco, dimos algunas vueltas, molestamos a algunas aves que estaban sobre el césped; nada especial. Pronto llegó la hora de marcharnos y aún no había pasado nada.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irnos, ¿no?

—Sí —contesté nerviosa.

—Te acompañaré hasta la esquina, en donde está la casa verde, y luego me iré, ¿está bien? —Algo no sonaba bien cuando lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me acompañas hasta casa?

—Bueno, verás, es que… tengo algunas cosas que hacer. —Y ahí se desmoronó todo mi mundo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué es aquello que tanto haces que no me puedes acompañar hasta mi casa? —le reclamé, enojada.

—Tampoco es como si te fuera a pasar algo y no te pudieras defender. Estarás bien si…

—¡No! ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Creí que el motivo por el cual actuabas así, era para darme una sorpresa. Pero no fue así, ¿entonces qué es?

—Nada, no te preocupes. Es una tontería. No tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo puedes decir?

—Es algo mío, ¿vale?

No insistí más. Si _él_ no quería contármelo, y no se trataba de mí, no tenía caso que lo forzara.

Caminamos el trayecto hasta "la casa verde", en silencio y casi sin mirarnos. Yo sentía que el tiempo se nos acortaba cada vez más y nada ocurría.

Al final, cuando llegamos hasta allí, me saludó con la mano, como si fuera una "conocida" o una compañera.

—Bueno, espero que lo hayas pasado bien, a pesar de los malos entendidos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a saludarme así nada más?

—Pues sí. ¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice que no te dé un beso cerca de tu casa, porque te da vergüenza?

—Sí, pero nunca le haces caso a mis quejas.

—Bueno, esta vez sí lo he hecho. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos en la dirección contraria en la que habíamos venido. De pronto se paró en seco y volteó hacia mí.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿vas a darme el chocolate?

No sé qué me sucedió en ese momento. Lo único que recuerdo, es que estaba muy decepcionada. Ninguna de mis expectativas se había cumplido, ni siquiera "esa".

Enojada, caminé hasta _él _y le planté la pequeña cajita azul en la cabeza. Creo que fui un poco ruda porque pegó un grito de muerte. Pero en ese momento no me importó nada, le dije adiós y salí corriendo hasta mi casa. Me sentí tan tonta. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sé por qué. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de qué es lo que me sucede? No logro entenderme a mí misma, por más que lo piense una y mil veces.

Llegué a mi cuarto dando unos portazos que retumbaron en toda la casa. Decidí ignorar a Gin, quien había querido hacerme alguna broma sobre mi día, y me metí debajo de las mantas de mi cama. Hacía frío, así que no me molesté en atender mi celular, que comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Estuvo así casi toda la noche, hasta la madrugada. Pero aún así, no vino a verme. No puedo entenderlo.

Bueno, esto es todo. Por favor que alguien me explique qué demonios está sucediendo porque yo ya no entiendo más nada. ¿Qué le pasa a ese _idiota_? Y también, ¿qué rayos me pasa a mí? ¿Pueden decirme?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mmmm no me siento especialmente orgullosa de ese cap. ¡Estoy decayendo de una forma terrible! ¿Cómo es esto? Cuanta más información obtengo sobre cómo progresar y escribir mejorsito, peor escribo. No entiendo o.O. Quizás lo esté pensando demasiado. No sé U_U

Bueno, esto continúa en el siguiente cap., que publicaré luego de dos semanas. Sí, lo sé. Para el que quiera ver una continuación, tendrá que esperar. Lo lamento mucho, pero es que tengo un examen y necesito toda la concentración posible. Esta semana, por estar escribiendo, me dediqué enteramente al fic, y desplacé por completo mi estudio. Es como que no puedo estar en dos cosas; o centro toda mi atención estudiando, o me meto en la escritura de un fic T_T. Lo lamento.

Por cierto, a aquellos que me dejen un comentario anónimo, o como invitado (sin cuenta), les estaré respondiendo en cuanto lo vea. Editaré el texto y abajo les dejaré mi respuesta, ¿vale?

* * *

**Reviews de "Regalo de navidad para un Sádico":**

**TsukiYoukai: ¡**Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

**Kanakochan01:** Jajaja. Yo también quiero xD pero no me animo x.x. Quizás algún día intente hacer uno así xD

**Pizzaislove: **Ajajaja. Me morí con tu nickname y tu comentario xD. Sí, soy chica jeje. Y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. No sé si ya lo has leído, pero el anterior a este fic (Un año diferente), está un poquito mejor, creo. Ahí se cuenta cómo llegaron a ser pareja y todo lo demás.  
Saludos y escríbeme cuando quieras, pareces muy simpatica n.n


	2. Segunda pregunta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1-** Kagura, quien está registrada en una página llamada "yorozuya. com" —que es una especie de "yahoo respuestas"—, abre un nuevo tema en el sitio para realizar una pregunta y esperar a que los usuarios le respondan.

**2-** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Las palabras mágicas de San Valentín: Segunda parte.**

* * *

Sasaharu35 pregunta:

Una vez más, acudo a todos aquellos usuarios que tengan la amabilidad —y paciencia, sobre todo— de leer este nuevo _tema._ Para los que recuerden mi anterior pregunta, éste es el resumen de lo que sucedió últimamente —porque ya sé que no me dejarán en paz hasta saber con detalles qué demonios ha estado ocurriendo; esto ya parece un diario íntimo—.

Bueno, les diré el _idiota_ no paró de llamarme en toda la maldita noche de ese estúpido viernes de San Valentonto. De lo enojada que estaba, ni me molesté en apagar mi celular. Sólo lo puse en silencio y así me dormí. Cuando me desperté, al día siguiente, descubrí que tenía treinta llamas perdidas de aquél _ser _vil y manipulador_._ Es decir, si tanto se preocupaba por mí, ¿por qué no fue a verme? Estaba realmente enojada; furiosa. Tanto que cuando decidió aparecerse en mi casa, el domingo siguiente por la tarde, no salí a recibirlo. Cerré bien las ventanas, corría las cortinas, llaveé la puerta; todo para no tener que verlo y así mismo, evitar que _él_ entrara.

Me llamó incontables veces al celular y estuvo gritando un largo rato detrás de la puerta. Por un momento creí que iba a derribarla de tanto que la golpeaba. Está claro que yo no respondí ni una sola vez. Me puse los auriculares y me senté a escuchar música a todo volumen, de modo que no oí mucho del bullicio que se armaba afuera. Hasta Gin-chan se había sumado a la sucia maniobra de ese _imbécil_ para lograr que yo saliera de mi habitación.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas y esos dos aún seguían allí, los escuchaba hablar entre ellos. Probaron muchas cosas para lograr su objetivo: amabilidad, insultos, amenazas, regalos, dulces, comida, chocolates, una salida, dinero, todo. Sin embargo, mi ofensa era mucho mayor a todo aquello que podrían haberme ofrecido. La realidad era que no quería verlo. Lo había esperado todo el día anterior, pero no se apareció. Lo único que hizo fue dejarme algunos mensajes preguntándome si estaba enojada o qué era lo que me sucedía. Ah, y dos llamadas que no atendí.

Ese sábado, pensé durante la noche: _"¿Sólo soy eso para él? ¿De verdad un mensaje y una llamada pueden compensar lo que no se puede decir con palabras?". _No me entraba en la cabeza. Semanas atrás, _él_ moría por mí. Venía a buscarme todos los días a casa, me acompañaba cuando volvíamos, ¡y hasta me compraba cosas! Chocolates, dulces, ¡un celular! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ese bonito móvil que siempre dejaba sobre mi mesita de luz, me lo regaló _él._ Entonces no entendía por qué se comportaba así de frío conmigo.

Durante varias horas, sostuve la idea de que quizás, _él_ ya no me quería o tenía en mente romper conmigo.

_"¿Y si se trata de otra chica? ¿Y si le gusta otra? No puede ser Yuko, él siempre dijo que es una arpía, que la odiaba. No, ella no es. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Será alguien del salón? Quizás es más grande… o más joven. O tal vez ni si quiera es de este colegio y es por eso que se desaparece a cada rato. Claro, ahora entiendo, ya no tiene tiempo de venir por mí a casa porque tiene que ir por 'ella' también. Y como vive más lejos y su escuela queda en otro lugar, no puede hacer ambas cosas. Él es… simplemente… ¡un estúpido!"_

Sí, eso mismo pasaba por mi mente el sábado a las 2 de la madrugada. Pero descarté rápidamente esa tontería cuando le mandé un mensaje de texto al celular, con algo como "eres un idiota por engañarme", "si ya tenías otra no tenías la necesidad de jugar conmigo", "te dejaré inválido cuando te vea", y cosas parecidas. Fueron como unos… diez mensajes así de "cariñosos", todos seguidos; le saqué fuego a mis dedos ese día. Luego, cuando terminé, _él_ me respondió con un "¿de qué demonios estás hablando, china?" y eso fue todo lo que necesité para deshacerme de esa absurda hipótesis de una doble vida. No me molesté en ver los otros mensajes, con ese era más que suficiente, así que apagué el celular.

Quizás fue por eso que el domingo vino con tanta insistencia. Pensé que seguramente intentaría mentirme con algo tonto, o dar algunas patéticas excusas. ¿Por qué pienso eso? Porque cuando lo vi en el living y le pregunté por qué estaba actuando tan extraño, me dijo que era algo complicado de explicar. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿No podía decir algo más? Fue por esa razón que me encerré en mi habitación y no quise verlo ni hablar con _él._ Lo odiaba, en ese momento lo odiaba profundamente.

A la quinta hora de estar escuchando cómo balbuceaban negociaciones detrás de la puerta, me propuse tomar medidas extremas al ver que intentaban forzar la cerradura. No tuve más remedio que salirme por la ventana. Me raspe un poco al saltar y treparme al techo de la vecina, pero era algo absolutamente necesario. La bajada fue lo más complicado ya que me resbalé y caí de espalda hacia el suelo. Por suerte fui a parar a la parte trasera de la casa, de modo que ni Gin ni el _idiota_ pudieron encontrarme cuando vieron que no estaba en mi cuarto.

Caminé adolorida y con las piernas raspadas un buen rato, hasta que llegué a una plaza. Tenía pensado ir a la casa de Soyo pero los moretones y un vidrio clavado en mi talón, no me dejaron continuar mucho. Por desgracia, no tenía mi móvil conmigo para telefonear a mi amiga, así que me recosté en un banco de cemento con la esperanza de descansar un poco. Cerré mis ojos un momento —o eso me pareció a mí— y para cuando los abrí, me encontré con el peor escenario: Unos ojos cafés rojizos, me miraban muy de cerca. Se imaginarán ustedes el grito descomunal que había dado del susto. Yo intentaba huir de _él _y _éste_ se aparecía así como si senté aún sorprendida, para reconocerlo mejor. Traté de escapar pero _él_ me detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—No hace falta que huyas, china —me dijo de forma calmada y sin expresión en su rostro. Me tomó de la muñeca, al querer levantarme y me volvió a hablar.— Si quieres terminar conmigo solo hazlo.

_"¿Qué? Yo debería decir eso, me robaste mis líneas. No solo desapareces como si nada, sino que también te tomas el atrevimiento de sacarme las palabras de la boca, ¿quién te crees que eres?"_ pensé.

—Sí, está bien —le contesté después de un largo rato—. Deberíamos dejar esto aquí, es decir, se nota que no funciona porque tú y yo…

—De acuerdo. —Me dejó muda con eso. No había terminado de hablar cuando _él_ ya había afirmado nuestro rompimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio? —le pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí, creo que no estoy preparado para… esto de tener novia. Tú me gustas mucho pero… debo admitir que estar en pareja no es nada fácil.

Y ese fue el instante preciso en el que me hizo añicos el ego y todo lo especial que había en mí. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que ese _caniche _aguado había hecho para conquistarme, se hubiera ido al retrete en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Qué? Entonces… ya… ¿no somos más novios?

—Exacto. Lo he estado pensando un poco y creo que es lo mejor.

Eso sí me dolió bastante. Dolió más que cualquier carrera que me pudiera haber ganado, más que cualquier hueso roto. Simplemente, fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que había vivido hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de ilusionarme de esa manera, si luego terminaría rompiendo conmigo? Fue algo muy cruel.

—Bueno… si es lo que quieres —fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

—De todas formas podemos… seguir viéndonos, ¿no? Es decir, como… —Y después de eso no oí nada más. Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un buen tiempo. Sólo veía que sus labios se movían pero yo no escuchaba nada, todo mi mundo se había desmoronado en un solo instante. —¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero yo asentí con la cabeza, sin entender a qué era lo que estaba accediendo.

Hacía mucho frío ese día. La fresca ventisca del atardecer se estaba haciendo presente con mucha persistencia. Aún así yo no sentía absolutamente nada, ni frío, ni calor, ni el ardor por las raspaduras, nada. Sólo tenía una punzaba muy aguda en el pecho, que casi no me dejaba respirar. Luché por no dejar salir las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mí en cualquier momento.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, debes estar congelada. No hacía falta que saltaras de ese techo, tonta. —No hay nada peor que una sermoneada después de un rompimiento. Este tipo es sencillamente un idiota con todas las letras y en mayúscula. Ahora tengo ganas de abofetearlo, pero en ese momento solo quería meterme en un pozo profundo y alejarme lo más posible de _él._

Luego de ese pequeño "regaño", me ayudó a levantarme del banco y caminamos por una vereda. Mis pies descalzos casi no sentían las frías baldosas de cemento.

—Cuando lleguemos, le diré a Gin que te haga un café hirviendo para que tomes y te calientes un poco. ¿A dónde pensabas ir tan desabrigada?

Café… inmediatamente pensé en _él_. Jamás me había gustado esa cosa marrón hasta que llegó y me insistió para que la probara. Maldito.

Mientras ponía su campera encima de mí, pensé en que ya nunca tendría la posibilidad de que lo hiciera de nuevo. Esa sería nuestra última caminata juntos, hasta la casa de Gin. No volveríamos a tomarnos de la mano, ni a ir a la plaza, ni a almorzar juntos. Todo se acabaría cuando llegáramos al final del camino.

—Y… ¿Hay… alguna razón en particular? ¿Una chica, tal vez? Que no sea Yuko. Te moleré a golpes si me dejas por ella, ¿entendiste? —_Él _rió ante mi suposición.

—No, no es ella.

_"Maldito desgraciado, así que sí hay otra ¿eh?" _fue lo que pensé inmediatamente.

—Ah. ¿Entonces quién es?

—No hay ninguna otra chica. —No sé por qué sentí alivio. Algo dentro de mí se aligeró bastante al oírlo.

—Ah, bien.

Caminamos en silencio por un largo rato. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, tantas dudas. Pero lamentablemente, el trayecto hasta mi casa era demasiado corto. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en la puerta y Gin me regañaba por haber huido así.

—Nos veremos mañana. Adiós. —Se despidió sin un beso ni ninguna otra demostración de cariño. Sólo quedó su estúpida campera negra, colgando sobre mis hombros.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente y me senté en el sofá, comencé a llorar en silencio. Gin-chan no dejaba de aturdirme con sus preguntas y sermones. Le conté entre sollozos lo que sucedió y… lo primero que hizo fue reírse de mí. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo ahí, en mi estado de desolación, y él burlándose. Increíble.

—¿Cómo que te dejó? Creí que tú terminarías con él, por cómo saliste por la ventana. Quizás intuyó que tú querías cortarlo y por eso _él_ se adelantó. Sí. Es un chico listo.

Lo miré con odio, casi al punto de asesinarlo por hacer bromas en un momento tan delicado. Luego fui a mi cuarto, a encerrarme nuevamente. Y adivinen, a mi tutor no se le ocurrió mejor idea que traerme un café caliente, con algunas galletas. Tonto. Se lo revoleé por los aires por su descaro.

—¡Desde ahora y para siempre, ODIO el café! ¡No me traigas esa cosa nunca más! —No fue mi intención gritarle al pobre Gin, ni desquitarme con él, pero ese líquido marrón no me hacía bien.

Por suerte la taza que lancé fue a parar al comedor y nadie salió lastimado.

Después de curarme las heridas y tomar una rica chocalatada, decidí que no volvería a derramar ni una sola gota más por ese _estúpido _engreído_._ Si _él_ no quería estar conmigo, entonces yo tampoco quería estar con _él._ Lo volvería a tratar como siempre, como una lombriz, y haría de cuenta que nada había pasado entre nosotros. Patético plan, pero me funcionó por algunas horas. Incluso ensucié la campera que me había prestado con tierra, barro, café y suciedad de perro. Sólo la lavé porque Gin me dijo que comenzaba a apestar. Pensé en dejársela un tiempo a Sadaharu como manta, pero terminaría comiéndosela y el fin era no destrozarla para cuando viniera a buscarla, así que la usé como tapate de mi habitación.

(…)

Al día siguiente, intenté hacer como si nada hubiera sucediera. Luego pensé que esas falsas muñecas tipo barbies se burlarían de mí todo el año, hasta terminar la preparatoria.

_"Las golpearé. Eso haré. No importa si me acusan con la directora, no importa si me echan, lo haré de todos modos. Hasta creo que esa sería una excelente alternativa, así ya no tendría que asistir a la misma escuela que él. Viajaría un poco más para ir a otro lugar pero será un sacrificio necesario si es que quiero librarme de esa peste. O… podría pedir un cambio de división. Sí, eso será más conveniente que mudarme de colegio pero…"_

—Hola, china, ¿cómo estás? —me sorprendió _él_, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me puse un poco nerviosa por el repentino encuentro, aún así trate de apegarme al plan.

—¿Qué quieres, cara de lagartija? —_Él_ me miró asombro, parecía extrañado.

—Veo que sigues enojada, verás…

—Tus asuntos ya no me incumben, ¿cierto? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver…

—En realidad, si no te molesta, me gustaría que fingiéramos que aun salimos frente los demás. Ya sabes cómo son, armarán todo un circo alrededor nuestro si se enteran de que rompimos.

Realmente, _él_ puede ser muy insensible cuando se lo propone. Eso confirma aún más mi teoría de que es un sádico. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo en voz alta? ¿No podría utilizar otros términos que hicieran alusión a lo obvio? ¿Tenía que decir explícitamente "rompimos" o "aún salimos"? Idiota.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Darnos besos frente a ellos en el receso? —Quería ser sarcástica sin tener que salir corriendo para el lado contrario. El "apégate al plan" iba a resultar más difícil de lo que imaginaba con eso de "fingir".

—No es necesario, sólo almorcemos juntos y lleguemos acompañados todos los días. Te esperaré en una esquina, a tres calles de aquí y cuando llegues, caminaremos juntos hasta el salón. A la salida podemos hacer lo mismo: te acompañaré hasta una cierta parte y luego cada quien por su lado.

"_Estás siendo muy cruel, idiota. Mucho" _pensé. Y como una idiota, acepté sin preámbulo para hacerme la fuerte.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien.

—Bien, entonces ¿vamos?

¿Quién diría que todo esto ocurrió a pocos metros de la entrada principal, al comienzo de las clases? Qué idiotez.

—Vaya, no es nada más ni nada menos que la parejita feliz del salón —comentó Yuko con excesivo sarcasmo, cuando nos vio entrar al aula—. ¿Y cómo la pasaron el viernes? ¿Fueron a algún sitio? ¿Pasó algo extraordinario? —No perdía ni ninguna ocasión para molestarme. Para empezar, ella le había llenado la cabeza a _él_ de que yo organizaría una súper salida para San Valentonto. Seguramente, quería oír con orgullo que nada de eso pasó.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. —Y como _él_ la odia, siempre trata de taparle la boca con algo.

—¿Solo eso? Bah, qué aburrido. Si tú fueras mi novio, Okita, te llevaría al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Te inundaría con chocolates y…

—Desde luego que no saldría contigo, plástico reciclado, por eso sale conmigo.

—Escucha, cavernícola, algún día Okita se dará cuenta de que no vales nada y que fue un error haberte elegido. Cuando repare en esa terrible equivocación, no dudará en dejarte. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Maldita perra. Lo peor de sus palabras era en lo cierto que estaba en ese preciso instante.

—Y si así fuera jamás…

—Saldría contigo —terminó _él_ de completar mi oración—. No me gustan las chicas como tú. Puedes olvidarte de la idea de ser mi novia, en algún momento de la historia.

—Pero Okita, ¿por qué lo dices? Mira si la dejas a ellas y sales conmigo puedo…

No sé qué fue lo que le dijo para defenderse. Sólo caminé hasta mi asiento y me alegró saber que aquella relación jamás ocurriría, al menos por ahora. Tsukuyo me dijo que las personas cambian de opinión todo el tiempo, de modo que la posibilidad de que _él_ algún día viera con buenos ojos a esa arpía, no sería algo imposible. Sólo esperaba que no ocurriera pronto, que sucediera en un futuro muy lejano en el cual yo ya hubiera olvidado a ese _rompe-ilusiones_.

Tal como acordamos, nos sentamos juntos bajo el mismo árbol en el almuerzo. Comimos en silencio y sin mirarnos. En el receso estuvimos separados. _Él _insistió en ello y yo no protesté.

Para mi desgracia, Soyo vino junto a mí y comenzó a contarme de lo maravilloso que había sido su día de San Valentín. Jhony la sorprendió con flores y un peluche enorme. Luego fueron a ver una película y por último cenaron en un lujoso restaurante. Durante el fin de semana, siguió recibiendo regalos y más flores. Al final terminó siendo ella la sorprendida con cajas de chocolate y también… con un pequeño pony de chocolate.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Bien. Le di mi chocolate, fuimos al parque, paseamos un poco y luego rompió conmigo. Todo en orden.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que…?!

—No lo digas en voz alta o alguien podría oírte —le advertí en tono monótono y sin emoción.

—Pero explícate. No entiendo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarte ese mismo día?

—No fue el viernes, fue el domingo.

—Es decir… —Miró hacia el suelo, pensativa, y luego siguió exclamando con sorpresa—. ¡Ayer! ¡Esto sucedió ayer!

—Baja la voz, ya te lo he dicho. —Comenzaba a fastidiarme. Que mi tonta historia de amor hubiese acabado no era el fin del mundo. Ella tenía a Jhony, eran felices. ¿Qué importaba si yo no conseguía el mismo desenlace? Todo estaba bien para mí. Hacía de cuenta que nada había sucedido entre nosotros.

—P-pero…

—No es la gran cosa, creo que era de esperarse que esto sucediera.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo el motivo?

—Dijo que no estaba preparado para tener novia o algo así.

—¿Y nada más?

—Ya no importa, está hecho. Si _él_ lo quiere así, no soy nadie para pedirle que lo revierta. No voy a rogarle. —Alcé los hombres en un intento desesperado para mostrarle que no me importaba. Hice lo que pude para aparentar normalidad.

—Sin embargo, no estaría nada mal que le pidieras una mejor explicación. Si se sientan y hablan un poco…

—Se acabó. Ya no somos pareja, ¿ok?

—No estoy de acuerdo. Deberían hablar, quizás si ustedes dos…

—_Él_ no me quiere, eso es suficiente para mí. Seguramente soy muy… tosca, aburrida, mala novia… No importa los motivos, rompimos y punto.

Cansada de tantas insistencias, me levanté del banco en el que estábamos sentadas y caminé lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ella. Que me estuviera preguntando todo el tiempo sobre cosas que ni yo misma entendía, no contribuían a la labor de "olvidarme" de ese _inepto._

Por su puesto Soyo me siguió por todo el patio, exigiéndome que la esperara. Gritaba mi nombre sin un ápice de vergüenza ni pudor. Cuando al fin me alcanzó, agitada, comenzó a bombardearme con varias demandas.

—Detente, por favor. Debes hablar con _él_, pedirle una mejor explicación. ¡Deben hablar!

—Cállate, Soyo. Lo nuestro se terminó, ¿sí? Sólo quiero olvidarme de _él_. No me haces ningún bien al venir aquí y hacerme tales sugerencias. Lo tengo más que superado.

Levanté la cabeza con orgullo y hasta puse mis manos en la cintura para aparentar seguridad. No me imaginé que aquel _sádico_ estúpido estaría detrás de mí.

—Me alegra que lo hayas aceptado tan rápido.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces ahí atrás? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? Lárgate, ¿quieres?

¿Sorprendida? ¿Yo? No, para nada. ¿Molesta? Sí, un poco. Mucho. Ira era lo que tenía más que nada. No iba a tenerle piedad.

—Recuerda nuestro trato.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que los demás se enteren de que…? —Y ahí me acordé que fue _él_ quien que rompió conmigo.

_"Demonios, si lo hubiera hecho yo primero podría alardear de ello. No quedaría bien si anduviera presumiendo que este idiota me dejó"._

—Olvídalo. No quiero parecer una tonta frente a Yuko. El trato sigue en pie. Nos vemos a la salida.

—Está bien…

Si mencionara las palabras: tonta, confundida, ridícula y tonta de nuevo, podría describir perfectamente mi estado. Tenía una mezcla de todos ellos, una ensalada de emociones rondando por mi cabeza, mientras caminaba sin rumbo con Soyo pisándome los talones.

Después de explicarle el patético acuerdo que hicimos, las dos volvimos a clases desganadas. Era en esos casos en los que tener a tu pareja en el mismo colegio, en la misma aula y en el pupitre de al lado, que no alentaban demasiado a eso del tratar de olvidarlo. Lo sabía, la tarea iba a ser difícil pero no imposible.

Le prohibí a Soyo que hablara con ese _idiota_, lo último que quería era parecer desesperada frente a _él._ Esa iba a ser una guerra que yo tenía que ganar. No iba a demostrarle que me importaba, que me dolía lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente quise olvidarme de todo con el tiempo.

(…)

A la salida nos fuimos caminando a paso lento por una vereda. No nos hablamos ni tampoco nos miramos. Yo jugaba con mi celular sin prestar atención a mi alrededor hasta que llegamos a una esquina.

—Aquí nos separamos…

—Sí, sí. Adiós, idiota —lo despedí de la forma más despectiva que pude. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como en el principio entre nosotros, puertas afuera del colegio. No tenía por qué ser amable con _él, _después de todo, lo odiaba profundamente en ese entonces.

Los siguientes tres días fueron iguales a aquel primer lunes de nuestra separación. Nada cambió. Solo el viernes, a la salida, _él_ se atrevió a romper el silencio que se producía cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas.

—Te vas a dar contra un palo si sigues mirando así la pantalla de tu móvil —me murmuró suavemente. Lo notaba muy calmado.

_"Mi celular. Mío."_

_—_Qué te importa, no eres mi padre.

—Solo es un consejo.

—Guárdatelo, no lo quiero.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —Dio en el blanco.

—¿Enojada? ¿Por qué? Nunca lo estuve.

—Pues, entonces…

—Sólo estoy actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y si mal no recuerdo, así era cómo nos tratábamos antes, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero no es necesario porque… verás…

Lo oí tartamudear, balbucear y hacer varios intentos de darme alguna excusa fiable para ser amable con _él._

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, _liendre _apestosa? La verdad es que no me agrada tu compañía, si quieres puedes no acompañarme a casa.

—De hecho no lo hago.

—Y —dije con énfasis, ya que me había interrumpido— tampoco hace falta que me escoltes estas cinco malditas manzanas. Si quieres, a la segunda calle puedes largarte a donde tú quieras. No me hace falta tu compañía, me irrita.

—No debemos levantar sospechas.

Tomé aire, armándome de valor y luego continué:

—Invéntate alguna excusa para los demás y listo. O quizás, lo mejor será que digamos la verdad. Si Yuko y las otras se atreven a molestarme, simplemente las golpearé.

—¿No dijiste que no valían la pena? —Me habló en un tono muy calmado, como si no creyera en mis palabras. Creí que todo aquello le divertía de alguna manera.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. No dejaré que se burle de mí.

—Entonces sigamos fingiendo…

—No. Si tanto te disgusta estar a mi lado y acompañarme estas cinco esquinas, deberíamos decir la verdad de una buena vez.

—Pero yo no dije que…

—Está decidido, el lunes se lo diremos a todos. Solo… —volví a tomar aire— no le digas a Yuko que me dejaste porque soy una tonta. Dile que… ya tienes otra. —Un poco más de aire—. No, dile que fue un acuerdo de los dos. Si se entera que me dejaste me molestará el resto del año. Si quieres puedes decir que ya te conseguiste otra novia, así no se molestará en tratar de salir contigo. Pero aclárale que no me dejaste por ella, ¿entendido? O te dejaré sin tobillos.

—China…

—No, ¿sabes? Di lo que quieras. Después de todo, esto fue idea tuya. No hace falta que mientas. La verdad es así. Tsuki siempre me lo está recordando.

—China, ¿quieres hablar al respecto?

—Solo no salgas con ella. Te lo prohíbo. Cualquiera menos ella.

—Kagura, yo… en realidad…

—Ahora que está todo aclarado, me voy. Adiós.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo como una tonta hasta mi casa. Sabía muy bien que _él_ intentaba decirme algo pero yo no quería escucharlo. Para mí, la sugerencia de Soyo no era más que una confirmación de que mis ilusiones se habían quebrado definitivamente. ¿Qué más daba si conversaba con _él_ acerca del ya extinto "nosotros"? No iba a cambiar en nada. Seguramente me diría que yo no era la chica que _él_ esperaba, que buscaba otra cosa, que yo era distraída, vulgar, agresiva, ruda, desatenta, y muchas cosas más. No quería escucharlo. Lo sabía perfectamente, no necesitaba que _él_ me las recordara.

_"Al final, lo que esa arpía me escupió era verdad. ¿Quién sería capaz de quererme así como soy? Fue una tontería creer que él sí podría."_

Gracias a esa pequeña conversación, pasé todo el fin de semana tirada en mi cama. Al principio intentaba jugar con mi celular para distraerme pero luego, cuando recordé (por enésima vez) que _él _ me lo había regalado, lo lancé lejos por la ventana. Por el ruido que hizo, supuse que se había estrechado contra el suelo. Lástima, era bastante bonito.

Me senté en el sillón a mirar televisión, salí al parque a jugar con algunos niños, cociné algunas tortas —tres, de las cuales quemé dos— y luego me senté a comerlas, incluso las quemadas.

_"Con razón me dejó, ni siquiera sé cocinar bien. Soy un asco de novia."_

_—_Nadie me había dicho que esto podría ser así. Gin-chan, ¿por qué dejaste que saliera con ese _imbécil_?

—Se veían bien juntos. Se notaba que te quería —me contestó, tranquilamente desde la cocina.

—¿Bromeas? No me quería sólo… sólo jugaba conmigo. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Se supone que aquí el experto adulto eres tú, deberías cuidarme.

—¿Por qué no hablas con _él_ y aclaran las cosas? —Me removí enojada en mi sillón frente a la televisión.

—¿Perdón? No tengo nada que aclarar, no me quiere y ya. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?

—Mándale un mensaje a su celular. —Y con eso volví a mi posición deprimente, otra vez.

—No puedo. Ya no tengo ese aparato conmigo. —Me crucé de brazos, indignada, al saber de la pérdida que había sufrido.

—¿No me digas que te pidió que se lo devolvieras? —Finalmente salió de la cocina para hacer acto de presencia en el living.

—No. Es que… se cayó por la ventana. —Su expresión de "ya entiendo lo que pasó" fue inmediata.

—Lo tiraste. ¿Por qué, niña tonta? Si no lo querías más, podrías haberlo vendido.

—Pues no tenía ganas de eso, ¿sí? No más quería deshacerme de esa cosa.

—Hubieras buscado otra manera, quizás…

Me levanté de mi asiento sin decir una palabra y me encerré en mi habitación. ¿Por qué Gin-chan no actuaba como el típico padre molesto y lo acorralaba hasta quebrarle las piernas? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba sin dientes ni uñas ni cabello? En vez de eso, él estaba muy ocupado limpiando la casa y preparando la cena para Tsuki. No es que me moleste, esa misma tarde ella se mudaría con nosotros pero aún así me molestaba que no me prestara suficiente atención. Maldita suerte la mía por tener un tutor tan despreocupado.

(…)

Por algún motivo no dormí bien esa noche. El domingo me habré levantado a las dos de la tarde y a Gin-chan no le importó mucho. Cuando fui a la cocina, lo encontré almorzando con Tsuki.

—Buenos días, veo que ya te has despertado —me dijo ella desde la mesa.

No devolví el saludo, solo me dediqué a mirar con malos ojos a Gin.

—¿Y qué comeré yo? ¿Por qué no me esperaron?

—Hay suficiente para ti. No queríamos despertarte —contestó él.

Di media vuelta y me fui hasta la cocina a traer mi propio plato. Ya no recuerdo qué habían preparado pero sí quedó en mi memoria lo delicioso que estaba.

—Tener a una mujer en casa resultó bastante ventajoso después de todo. —Casi le vomité el plato a Gin por haber dicho eso.

—¿Y yo qué demonios soy? ¿Acaso no me enteré y soy hombre? —le pregunté con enfado.

—Pues a veces parece que sí.

Le hubiera dado un codazo en las costillas de no ser porque ella se me había adelantado. Le susurró algo en el oído y luego se disculpó a su manera.

—Claro que tú también cocinas bien. Sólo deberías procurar que no se te quemen. —Otro codazo por lo hizo callar de nuevo.

Me sentí tonta al ver a esos dos tan bien conectados.

_"Supongo que así debe ser una verdadera novia. Yo, en cambio, soy una completa inútil."_

Comí poco y nada. Luego me encerré en mi cuarto otra vez. Así transcurrió todo mi fin de semana: pensando en una _persona_ y lamentándome por ser lo que soy. Ridículo.

Me pareció que el lunes siguiente tardó demasiado en llegar. Es impresionante lo lento que puede pasar el tiempo si no tienes nada que hacer, o no puedes concentrarte en nada entretenido. Por más que intentara jugar con los niños de la plaza, molestar a Shinpachi o visitar a la vecina, todo me recordaba a _alguien_ de alguna manera. Sobre todo cuando veía parejitas felices tomados de la mano por la calle. El peor ejemplo de ello era mi propio tutor y su prometida. Me daban náuseas cuando los veía. O más bien, lo que sentía era envidia. Claro que en ese momento no me daba cuenta de ello, seguí firme en mi decisión de "hacer como si nada pasara". Tenía la convicción de hacerme la fuerte y dejar todo atrás, aunque fuera muy difícil.

En la mañana del lunes me arrepentí de desear con todas mis fuerzas que llegara ese día, a fin de cuentas, al entrar a clases, les diríamos a todos que nuestra relación había llegado a su fin. Qué mediocridad. Ya estaba visualizando la cara que pondría Yuko y las muchas burlas que recibiría. Qué castigo.

—¿No habíamos acordado que no tenías que esperar más aquí? Hoy se lo diremos a la clase. Tus muchas seguidoras podrán ir tras de ti con toda confianza.

—No quiero —me lanzó como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos—. No le digas nada a nadie, las cosas se quedarán así cómo están. Y si no te agrada mi compañía lo lamento por ti, tendrás que soportarme. Vamos, se hace tarde.

_"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?"_ pensé. Me causó tanta impresión que no pude decir nada por varios minutos. Para cuando reaccioné ya estábamos en el salón, sentados.

Lo miré todo el día preguntándome qué le sucedía. Recién al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, se dignó a hablarme.

—¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé.

Ese hubiera sido el momento ideal para esclarecer algunas cuantas cosas, hacer preguntas y despegar algunas dudas pero, como siempre, su servidora optó por el orgullo y lo único que soltó fue insultos.

—No tengo nada que decirte, renacuajo. Si no te importa, quiero terminar mi patético obento antes de que entremos a clases de nuevo.

—Sigues enojada —murmuró _él_, sospecho que para sí mismo. No quise contestarle, era obvio que sí lo estaba y las razones también eran evidentes, al menos para mí.

Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie, para ir a lavarme las manos —que me las ensucié por completo comiendo—, me habló serio y decidido.

—Mañana te acompañaré hasta tu casa. —Lo miré incrédula, no entendía a qué venía semejante cosa.

—No, ¿lo olvidas? Ya no salimos. Olvídate de mí, ¿quieres?

—Mañana te acompañaré hasta tu casa y punto.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Gran sorpresa para mí, cada día se volvía más extraño.

No creí que su afirmación de "escoltarme" fuera cierta pero sí sucedió. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se mostró muy dispuesto a conversar durante todo el camino.

—¿Por qué no contestas mi llamadas? Parece que siempre tienes el celular apagado.

—Ya no lo tengo —le comenté sin mirarlo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se me cayó por la ventana. —_Él_ suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Lo tiraste, ¿cierto?

—¿Y por qué haría eso? No es como si estuviera enojada contigo y ese maldito aparato me recordara a ti todo el tiempo. No, nada de eso.

—Tonta, ¿sabes lo que costó?

Estaba extraño, muy tranquilo para lo que era su forma normal de ser. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y mantenía un tono monótono y pausado, casi fatigado.

—¡¿Entonces no me lo hubieras dado?! ¡No te pedí que me dieras uno! No necesito nada de ti, ¿entiendes?

Por la manera en la que me miró de repente, enojado y molesto, pensé que se refería a otra cosa. Y entonces, sin decir nada más, se acercó a mí, me agarró de los hombres y me plantó un beso.

_"¿Qué? Ahora sí que ya no entiendo más nada" _reflexioné el tiempo que duró. Cuando me soltó me dijo las palabras más extrañas que había podido pronunciar en ese momento:

—Desde ahora volverás a ser mi novia.

_"Ajá, te estás burlando de mí, ¿cierto? No es posible que me vengas con esa estupidez."_

—¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme que volvamos? ¿No fuiste tú el que rompió conmigo?

—En verdad eres una tonta. Sólo bromeaba ese día.

_"¡Sorpresa! ¿Así que todo esto solo era una mala pasada? ¿De qué planeta vienes, idiota?"_

—No me digas. Entonces todos estos días estuviste haciéndome sufrir…

—Si no fueras tan orgullosa hubieras podido discutir sobre esto. Te hubiese contado por qué me desaparecía constantemente, por qué tomé esa decisión tan repentina y por qué siempre trato de complacerte tanto pero tú nunca lo notas.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tú me estás haciendo planteos a mí?

—Escucha, el viernes tenía algo que hacer, no tiene nada que ver contigo porque planeaba hacerle una broma pesada a Hijikata. Fin del misterio. No organicé nada para ese día porque a ti no te gustan esas cosas cursis. Solo por esa noche no quise avergonzarte frente a tus vecinos al besarte afuera de tu casa. Tú siempre me decías eso, así que traté de no hacerlo por una vez.

—Escogiste la peor ocasión para hacerme caso.

—¿Y quién podría entenderte? Me dices una cosa y luego quieres que haga otra. Te llamé toda la noche y no contestaste.

—¿Entonces por qué no viniste a verme, señor perfección?

—Porque estaba con los preparativos para mi broma, sería el sábado. Tenía que tenerlo todo listo para la tarde.

—Por eso tampoco te apareciste.

—Pero te llamé, te mandé algunos mensajes. Y el domingo sí fui.

—Me desplazaste.

—Mira quién habla, eres tú la que siempre trata de echarme a patadas porque no quieres que vaya a verte.

—¡Pero esta vez sí! ¡Estaba enojada! ¿Qué esperabas, idiota?

—Temí que me golpearas. —Suspiró profundo y luego se llevó otra vez una mano a la frente—. Bueno, está bien, a la próxima iré corriendo a verte.

—No habrá próxima vez. —Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda, para demostrar mi enfado—. Se supone que hemos terminado, ¿no?

—¿Eso quieres?

—Es lo que tú querías, recuérdalo.

—No sé por qué pensé que lo tomarías como una burla. ¿Cómo te pediría eso si moví cielo y tierra para conquistarte? No parece algo razonable.

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo. Eres la criatura más cruel del planeta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Has memoria, te dije que si querías terminar conmigo y tú respondiste que sí. Lo único que hice fue seguirte el juego, esperando que me golpearas, me gritaras o algo. No te acercaste, no preguntaste nada, simplemente lo aceptaste. Seguro esperabas que todo volviera a ser como antes, ¿cómo podría pasar eso después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

—No entiendo. Tú… ¿no querías que rompiéramos?

—No, tonta. Claro que no.

—¿Y entonces? —Nunca estuve más confundida en todos esos años. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mí, las ideas, tantas preguntas. Era una sensación de aturdimiento muy fastidiosa.

—El problema es tu tonto orgullo. No llegarás a ningún lado si lo mantienes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si me hubieses dejado hablar, no hubiéramos pasado una semana tan horrenda. —Tomó aire, me acarició la mejilla izquierda y luego me tomó entre sus brazos—. Ya basta de todo esto, nos discutamos más.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Volvemos así como así?

—Sí.

—¿Y nada más?

—Nada más.

—Pero yo sigo enojada.

—Entonces desquítate, pégame, haz lo que quieras. No dejaré que te escapes, sé dónde vives.

—Pareces un acosador. No te estarás contagiando del gorila, ¿o sí?

—Para nada. Como te dije antes, después de hacer tanto esfuerzo para conquistarte, no pienso dejarte ir tan a la ligera.

—Pero… bueno… —Fin de la pelea. Qué par de idiotas somos.

Caminamos abrazados y melosos todo el camino. Sentía su fuerte agarre sobre mi hombro, como si temiera que fuera a huir o algo así. O quizás solo se alegraba de que todo volviera a ser como hace algunas semanas atrás.

Yo por mi parte, iba pensando en que ese _bobo_ había tenido razón. Todo era culpa de mi tonto orgullo.

—Esto apesta —dije en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó _él,_ intrigado_._

—Esto de las parejas. No sabía que una relación podía ser tan delicada.

—Si hay diálogo, confianza y sinceridad, no hay nada que temer.

Me repetí esas palabras en la cabeza durante los siguientes cinco días. Soyo casi le parte una escoba en la cabeza a _él_, cuando se lo conté. Y me dio un pequeño coscorrón a mí por haber sido la causante de todo ese embrollo. Patético.

(…)

Reflexionando durante varias noches, llegué a la conclusión de que todo había surgido del aquel sueño que tuve en Navidad. Aquél en el que _él_ me decía "eso" que todas las parejas se dicen. Todo había comenzado por eso, porque yo esperaba que me lo dijera en San Valentín.

Luego de pensar y meditar mucho, comprendí que esperaba con ansias aquella declaración porque era yo la que en realidad quería confesarme. ¿Confundidos? Sí, yo también, pero créanme que lo pensé bastante.

—¡Eso es genial, Kagura! Debes decírselo. Ya sé, invítalo a cenar a un restaurante, ponte un hermoso vestido y…

—¿Estás loca, Soyo? ¿Cómo… esperas que se lo diga así nada más? Debo esperar a que _él_ también me lo diga.

—No seas tonta, debes decírselo. Quizás _él_ también te esté esperando a ti. Piénsalo.

—No parece probable. Mejor… que sea en otro momento.

Si creen que les contaré que _él_ ha estado detrás de mí y preguntó "¿decirme qué cosa?", están equivocados. En lugar de eso, Soyo le llamó la atención en cuanto lo vio. Malvada. Y aunque hice lo que pude para detenerla, de alguna manera ella se las ingenió para hablarle mientras yo estaba distraída. Sucedió en el salón, cuando estábamos por marcharnos. Vino rápidamente y puso sus manos en el pupitre, en el que _él_ estaba sentado.

—Okita-kun, Kagura tiene algo importante que decirte. Llévala a un bonito restaurante y asegúrate de que valla con un vestido.

Tremenda sorpresa la mía, por poco y se lo dice ella en la cara. No me di cuenta del momento en el que apareció. Me dieron ganas de matarla.

—Bien, eso haré.

—No dejes que te convenza de no ir. Se arrepentirá después.

—Como tú digas, jefa.

—¡Soyo, maldita!

Corrí detrás de ella hasta el patio. Pensé que se escudaría en Jhony y casi saboreé la victoria, pero no fue así. No la hallé por ningún sitio. En su lugar, _él_ me encontró a mí.

—¿Quieres que sea hoy? —Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando lo sentí detrás de mí.

—¿Estás loco? No le hagas caso, está trastornada. Y todo es culpa de ese tal Jhony; lo mataré cuando lo vea.

—Bueno, entonces será hoy. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿Ah? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No habrá cena, olvídate de lo que ella te dijo.

—Pero… de todas formas no estaría mal para celebrar nuestra reconciliación.

—¿Cuál reconciliación? Según tú, nunca rompimos. Déjate de tonterías, no le hagas caso.

Y aunque dije todo aquello —y hasta le aplasté los pies por insistir—, a la hora de haberme dejado en mi casa, _él_ se apareció bien vestido en el living.

—Pareces un muñeco de torta —le comentó mi tutor, con su cara de pez muerto—. ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?

—Reconciliación —respondió seco y jubiloso.

—Ah, bien.

Yo, que presenciaba todo desde la puerta del baño, me sentí tentada a aporrear a esos dos. ¿Así se debe comportar un padre? Rayos, me espera un futuro muy desalentador.

—Vaya, pero qué pinta tienes —opinó Tsuki, que también aparecía en _escena._

_—_Van a ir a una cena de reconciliación —explicó Gin.

—Oh, bien.

¿Ella también? Ya veo que tendré una madre muy parecida al esposo. Qué pareja.

—Te dije que no iré a ninguna parte.

—Si vienes conmigo te daré algo que te compré hoy. —Astuto, muy astuto—. Podrás comer todo lo que quieras —endemoniadamente astuto—, y te compraré una caja de _sukonbu. —_Bien, con eso último me terminó de convencer.

Fui a mi cuarto y busqué el vestido más "presentable" que tenía. La mayoría estaban rotos o descocidos. Al final opté por uno blanco con un cinturón rojo en medio. Me arrepentí de haberlo llevado, ya que me morí de frío cuando salimos. Llevé una campera pero de las piernas para abajo, técnicamente me congelé.

—Maldita Soyo, esto es culpa suya. Ella sugirió que trajera un vestido. Le arrancaré los ojos mañana.

—Ya, para. Aquí adentro no hace frío —me dijo ya en el restaurante.

—Da igual, cuando salgamos también se me entumecerán las piernas.

—¿Cómo conoces esa palabra? Entumecer. ¿Estuviste leyendo o algo por el estilo?

—¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso tu novia no puede ampliar su vocabulario? —_Él_ rió—. Pero… sí, estuve leyendo algunos mangas de Gin-chan y algunas historias en internet.

—Ah, eso me hace acordar que… —buscó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón— debo darte mi regalo. Aquí está.

—¿Y qué demonios es esto?

Me entregó una bolsita rectangular con algo duro en su interior.

—No pude traerte la caja porque era muy grande, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. El envoltorio no es muy lindo, pero es lo único que encontré en casa del gorila.

Cuando tuve en mis manos el pequeño objeto que me había traído, casi salgo saltando por la ventana. Un celular nuevo. ¡Para mí!

—No tenían el mismo modelo que al anterior. Éste es un poco más avanzado…

—Gracias pero… ¿Por qué? —le pregunté asombrada—. No, no quiero depender de ti nunca más.

—No seas tonta, ¿cómo voy a molestarte a la noche si no tienes un móvil? Quédatelo y déjate agasajar.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás insinuando cosas raras? Se lo diré a Gin, o mejor, a Tsuki ella te pondrá en su lugar. —Nuevamente, rió ante mi ignorancia.

A pesar de lo mucho que comí, la caja de _sukonbu_ que me compró al salir y la cena… "romántica", a nuestra manera burda y vulgar, no pude decírselo. Traté varias veces pero no me animé.

(…)

Al día siguiente —después de ser golpeada por Soyo porque perdí una perfecta oportunidad— lo intenté de nuevo en el almuerzo. Automáticamente se me atragantaban las palabras cada vez que quería "pronunciarlo". De tan solo pensar en aquellas pocas letras, se me ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó al verme así durante la hora del almuerzo. Sólo tenía puesto la camisa debido a que me había olvidado la campera en el salón.

—S-sí, mucho.

—Entonces dilo. No te quedes callada. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre la sinceridad y el diálogo?

—¿Y qué hay acerca de la confianza?

—No nos hace falta, yo confío en ti y tú en mí.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Bueno, es verdad que yo no sería capaz de engañarte con nadie y a ti no te interesan las otras chicas…

—La confianza va mucho más allá de todo eso. Significa que podemos contar el uno con el otro en las situaciones más difíciles, que estaremos siempre que cuando lo necesitemos, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Lo único que tienes que aprender a manejar es tu tonto orgullo.

Sus palabras me causaron tanta impresión que olvidé intentar decirle lo que quería. Tonta.

Mis siguientes intentos tampoco funcionaron muy bien. Traté de confesárselo en el receso, en el almuerzo, a la salida y a la entrada. También quise enviarle un mensaje de texto, y hasta le escribí una carta pero no me animé a entregársela. Las palabras tampoco salían de mi boca cuando lo tenía enfrente. Simplemente, me convertía en un manojo de nervios y me quedaba muda.

(…)

Para ir finalizando, les contaré que sólo el jueves, es de decir ayer, tuve el valor para declararme. Reflexioné mucho acerca de si debería hacerlo o no. Miedo era lo que tenía, pero _él_ dijo que debía ser sincera. Así que junté todo el coraje que pude y… y…

—Ey, _sádico_.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Lo he notado. Desde hace días que has estado actuando extraño. ¿Algo te molesta?

Jueves a la salida, de camino a mi casa. Pasamos por una pequeña plaza y ahí nos detuvimos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me temblaban las piernas.

—No, exactamente. Sólo… quiero comenzar a ser "sincera" contigo.

—Excelente, dime.

—Este… yo… Bueno, cuando las parejas… están juntas… es normal que se lleven bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí —afirmó alargando la "i", confundido.

—Bueno, todo empezó por un estúpido sueño que tuve en navidad. Jamás pensé en esas cosas. Yo creí que tú me lo ibas a decir después, en algún momento, o el _viernes_. Y como no pasó nada me enfadé. Creí que no… _eso_. A decir verdad, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué no lo dices?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Cuéntame y lo haré.

—¡No! Tiene que salir de ti, no debe ser porque yo te lo exija. Creo que eso me molestó más. —Hice una pausa, recordando todo lo que pasó—. Y luego… me di cuenta de que en realidad yo era la que quería… soltarlo.

—Bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Qué es?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni siquiera sospechas qué puede ser?

—No. Dime.

—Pero… ¿cómo no te das cuenta, idiota?

—¿Cómo voy a saber? No estoy en tu cabeza. Dime de una vez.

—E-es que… yo… Al demonio, te odio por obligarme a decirlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Pero necesito decírtelo o explotaré.

—Bueno, cuando tú quieras.

Nos quedamos sentados en un banco sin hablar por un largo rato. No sabía cómo empezar o cómo expresarlo claramente. El pequeño panfleto que me habían dado en la calle, fue víctima de mis nervios del momento.

—Escucha bien, voy a decirlo una sola vez, ¿entendido? No quiero que me interrumpas ni digas nada. —_Él_ asintió sin abrir la boca y me alegró que así lo hiciera—. No sé si es demasiado pronto o… quizás ya es el momento. Es probable que no sientas lo mismo ahora pero quiero que sepas que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. —Tomé aire y apreté con más fuerza el papel—. Yo… ¡te amo, idiota! No quiero que no separemos nunca. —Respiré agitada y vi cómo _él_ me miraba con gran asombro.

A pesar de que hacía bastante frío, yo sentía un calor impresionante. Me invadía todo el cuerpo y no me dejaba respirar.

Noté que intentaba decirme algo. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó por mi mente pero salí corriendo hasta mi casa y le supliqué por mensaje que no me siguiera.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi corta vida. Jamás me imaginé que yo sería la que terminaría declarándose a alguien. Increíble, ¿no?

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Debí esperar a que _él_ me respondiera algo? Yo le había dicho que no dijera nada, temí que no lo hiciera por eso o quizás callara porque no siente lo mismo. O quizás iba a rechazarme. No sé, es… tan difícil. Sólo espero no haberlo arruinado con mi confesión.

Saludos.

* * *

Respuestas:

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Tonta. Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Me tomé un poco más de dos semanas, jojo. Pero ya he vuelto.  
Creo... que lo medio arruiné con esta segunda parte. No salió taaaan graciosa como quería y se fue mucho al lado de lo sentimental. Lo que quería reflejar era que el orgullo de Kagura no podría hacerla avanzar en su relación. Okita es tan malvado. Él sabía que ella quería decirle algo. Un "te quiero mucho", "quiero estar siempre contigo", "no volvamos a pelear" o cosas como esas. No se imaginó que se trataba de eso xD.

En fin, este es el final de esta historia. A partir de ahora subiré otras de otro estilo. Espero que me salgan bien.

Saludos.


End file.
